1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specific non-absorbent litter for use in combination with an absorbent medium for odor prevention in animal litter units. In particular the litter can be a mineral particle, such as coarse sand, and the absorbent pad can be a disposable, sorbent/dessicant pad-liner system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many domestic animals frequently use litter boxes for the elimination of body wastes. The boxes are usually filled with various kinds of granualr materials such as sand, cat litter and the like, and must be periodically emptied and cleaned, which are somewhat objectionable tasks, since the abosrbent granular material must be replaced and the boxes cleaned each time.
Cats, being the most frequent users of litter boxes, present a further problem in that the urine of the feline contains the highest content of urea which, when allowed to stand for any length of time in any sorbent material, releases an ammonia odor. This odor is one of the more objectionable factors in the ownership of a cat.
In order to eliminate the odor caused by cat urine, the litter box must be changed frequently, necessitating the expensive, laborious and unpleasant chore.